Wedding Crashing
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Shikamaru realizes that he is truly in love with Temari. The only problem is that her wedding is the next day and he's still in Konoha. Now he must rush to make her aware of his feelings. Shika/Tem Song-fic- Glad I Crashed the wedding- Busted


**AN: Wow, pure fluff. I can't help but love this couple. They are adorable, hence the last few song-fics I did were Shika/Tem. I was originally going to make this Naur/Saku/Saus or Kiba/Hina/Naru but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I love all of the parings involved and could not bring myself to break any of them off in one of my stories. Am I way to entwined in this? **

Shikamaru ran faster than he had, perhaps in his entire life. He had to get there and fast. How could he had ever let this happen? A rush of relief hit him when he could finally see Suna in the distance. Perhaps he could make it before it was too late. Temari couldn't marry that guy, not without knowing just how much Shikamaru loved her.

When he reached the gates the guards gave him strange looks. There was this strange kid from Konoha, totally out of breath. One of them finally asked him if was here for the wedding. At first Shikamaru wondered how they knew about her wedding but then he realized that she was the Kazakages sister and her wedding would have been a big deal in her home village. God, was he really going to do this?

_I'm so rushed off my feet_

_Looking for Gordon Street_

_So much I need to say_

_I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day_

Shikamaru nodded and was allowed to continue his mad dash toward his destination. Only she could have gotten him on his feet and given him the energy for this. It wasn't hard to figure out where the wedding was taking place and he went at top speed in that direction.

He had fallen in love with her a while back, and for a while, they had had a relationship. Distance and a certain two brothers of hers strained things and eventually they had agreed they were better off apart. Apparently her brothers didn't think he was good enough for her, that he was much too lazy and from Konoha. When he had heard about the wedding, he had convinced himself that he was ok with it but refused to attend. It had taken him until yesterday to figure out that he really was not ok with this. Somehow, he had made the trip between their villages in record time.

_'Cos she's so right for me_

_Her daddy disagrees_

_He's always hated me_

_Because I never got a J-O-B_

_'Cos she's mine_

Reaching the front of the church, he found several of his friends in dress attire. Naruto, Hinata, Sauske, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were all there for the wedding. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." Ino asked him.

Shikamaru raised his index finger, indicating he needed a moment to catch his breath. "I need to see Temari, now." He said.

"What? Why?" Naruto inquired with a confused look on his face.

"You're not going to do something to ruin this day for her are you?" Sauske asked. He may not know Temari well but he knew he would never want someone do that to Sakura, whom he was currently looking for the perfect ring for.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and appealed to her. She was most likely to help him. "Look, I know it's her wedding day but that's why this is so important. I can't let her marry him without at least knowing how I feel. I'm not going to ask her to do anything."

Ino's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, I knew you really cared Shikamaru. You ran all the way here at top speed didn't you?" He nodded, wondering why she was getting so emotional. "You've got to see her then. I'll help you get in." With that, she pulled her shocked friend into a vise like hug.

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_Who ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing that I ever did_

_True love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_It's as if he never met her_

_So looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

"Huh, Shikamaru, you love her?" Naruto asked a goofy grin on his face. Sakura smacked him on the back of the head.

"You couldn't tell by the way he used to look at her when they were going out?" The pink-haired girl gave him a smile that said she was in.

"I was stupid for ever letting her go. She's the only one who will ever make me feel that way and I can't let her go without a fight. I may not know much about love but from what I've heard Temari and I had something special."

"Awwa, true love." Tenten teased causing the young Nara to blush.

_The neighbors spread the word_

_And my mom cried when she heard_

_I'd stole my girl away_

_From everybody gathered there that day_

_Just in time_

The girls spread out around the bridal room, making sure that the area was clear of troublesome younger brothers and other such unwanted guest. When they were satisfied that it was clear Shikamaru was ushered forward.

"Don't screw this up." Ino warned him as she gave him a good luck smile. Taking a deep breath Shikamaru placed his hand on the doorknob. His mom was going make such a big deal about this in the future. He could see her crying over it.

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_Who ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did_

She was sitting in front of mirror finishing her makeup when found her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked but there was something missing. Her eyes didn't reflect the happiness he would have expected.

Temari saw his reflection in the mirror and turned to face him. "Shikamaru, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here in my bridal chamber? I thought you weren't coming to my wedding." She stood and walked over to her closest friend and gave him a hug.

"I had to see you before you went out there." Shikamaru said fixing a strand of her hair back into its pins. "Troublesome get up isn't it? You look beautiful though." Temari blushed and smiled at him.

"Shikamaru, what is it?" Temari asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"I…I needed you to know, I still care about you. I never stopped loving you Temari. I miss you. I hate how you do this to me, it's troublesome. Still, I love you and I can't stop it, don't want to stop it."

Temari's face went pale at this. How could this be happening, now of all times? "Shikamaru…"

_True love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_It's as if he never met her_

_So looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

Shikamaru backed away from her and his eyes went to his shoes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed you to know."

He felt hands on his chin and suddenly his brown eyes were looking into her beautiful sapphire ones. Before he could say anything her lips were on his. When she pulled back, she gave him a goofy grin. "God, this is so wrong but so right. I missed you too Nara."

Shikamaru held her close and placed his chin on the crown of her head. "What about him? It's your wedding day."

"I don't care. He's a good man and all but I don't love him like I love you." She replied.

_Don't wish she's being_

_Mad at me for taking her away_

_'Cos anyway she didn't wanna stay_

_So please believe me when I say_

Later he would be told that he was crazy for what he did. He would just look over at his beautiful blonde wife and know he did the right thing. Now she was his and no one in the world could change that.

Of course, her brothers were angry but she put them in their places. She shouted something about it being her life and that she hated her ring and that she was not truly happy. That shut them up for a while.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't wanna silly second name_

Late at night, he likes to replay that day in his mind. It still made no sense to him that he could feel this strongly about someone but he did. He'd roll over and look at the woman next him and the flutter of his heart told him he might not understand it but what he felt was real.

His had slid over the sheets to rub the small bump forming in her abdomen, a product of their love. Someday, he knew, she'd tell their daughter or son the story of how her father won her heart.

_True love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_He might as well forget her_

_And walk away_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

The lazy Ninja sighed and pulled her into his arms. As he fell asleep, he smiled and whispered, "I'm glad I crashed the wedding."

**Well? Good? Bad? Please leave me a review!**


End file.
